


Beyond The Sea

by riptide_queenn



Category: BioShock
Genre: Angst, Atlas is Real, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sailing, Titanic AU, its all very sad, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riptide_queenn/pseuds/riptide_queenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Atlas wins tickets to the S.S. Rapture, he thinks it's just going to be a luxury trip back to Ameria. He doesn't count on meeting the most handsome man he's ever met. Little does he know, the ship has more than just Jack Ryan in store for him.</p><p> </p><p> -This is a Titanic AU for BioShock, where Atlas is Jack Dawson, and Jack is Rose. I don't know how many chapters it will be, but I hope you all like it!-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond The Sea

Chapter 1

Jack dreaded stepping out of the carriage with his father. As soon as he boarded that ship, there was no more escaping Andrew Ryan. For five days, he would be trapped with him on the high seas, with no hope of escaping. 

At least Brigid would be there with them. Jack didn't fully trust the woman, but she did her best to keep Andrew away from him. Deep down, he was sure that she was just going to use him for some horrific experiment. 

 

 

Atlas' blue eyes flitted from man to man at the card table. The two crumpled tickets to the S.S. Titanic lay in the center. He knew he needed those tickets to get him and Johnny back to America. 

"Atlas? We don't have nothin' if we lose," Johnny whispered. 

"We can't lose nothin' if we don't have nothin' to lose," Atlas grinned slyly, cigarette tilting in his mouth. 

Atlas made Johnny's heart flutter. Atlas made everybody's heart flutter. 

"Billy?" Atlas acknowledged the other man at the table. He slapped a card down on the table. 

Atlas and the other men followed, slapping cards face down and drawing to replace. 

"Moment of truth lads. Who's gettin' on that ship. You, Johnny?" Atlas glanced over at his friend. He shrugged. 

"How about you, Billy? Patrick?" Both men threw their cards down. 

"Uh oh. Johnny, I'm sorry," Atlas leaned against the table. 

"What do you mean? Atlas, you bet all our money how am I supposed to-" Atlas cut Johnny off. 

"I'm sorry, you're not gonna see Frank for a very long time...because we're goin' to America, boyo! Full house!" Atlas slapped his cards over to reveal the full house he wielded. 

Johnny jumped up and thanked him wildly in both English and Spanish. 

Billy stood up and grabbed Atlas by the suspenders, and Atlas braced for an impact that never came. Billy instead punched Patrick. Atlas and Johnny sprinted on board the ill-fated Titanic. 

 

Jack felt out of place everywhere he went, especially with his father. Andrew would often make up stories about Jack's accomplishments, as he often deemed most of the real stories unbecoming of his heir. Jack would just smile and nod as Andrew introduced him to countless young ladies. Jack had never been good with ladies, always finding himself drawn to their brothers. It was the one thing Andrew Ryan had not found out about his son. 

The stress of his situation nearly drove Jack into a panic, and with a quick motion, was stepping out onto the deck. He hugged his coat to his chest as he stepped closer to the railing. 

It started with a peering over the edge, staring down into the black abyss below. Then he leaned further, wondering if he could simply shake the bars loose. He had one leg over the rails before a near unintelligible Irish voice ran through his ears. 

"Whoa, what're ya doin, boyo?" The Irishman was barely in Jack's eye line. 

"I'm going to jump," Jack stated as he threw his other leg over the railing. 

Atlas watched the young man standing on the edge of the ship. His ears rang with panic. He had only just met the boy, but in his mind, the worst thing that could happen was this beautiful noble dying. 

"No, you won't." Atlas replied adamantly. 

Jack glared at the other man. "And who are you to stop me?" He hissed. 

"I'm Atlas, and I aim to keep you alive," Atlas threw his oversized jacket off and let it fall to the deck. 

"Well what if I let go?" Jack snapped. 

"I would catch you," Atlas placed his hands on the bar behind Jack. 

Jack closed his eyes for a moment. At least someone cared about him.   
"Alright. I'm climbing back over." Jack spun around slowly and tried to climb back on to the ship. His feet slipped out from under him, and suddenly, he was desperately clinging to the railing of the ship. 

"Atlas, Atlas! Help me!" Jack cried. 

Atlas gripped Jack's arms tightly, yanking him back on the boat and holding the man close to his chest. 

"I got ya, lad. Don't worry, you're alright," Atlas cooed, desperately attempting to calm Jack down. 

Before Jack could begin to thank his savior, he felt a cold, familiar hand grip his neck and pull him up. He watched a ship guard yank Atlas away from his grasp and slap handcuffs on his wrists. 

"No, why are you arresting him? If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead!" Jack screamed, fighting against his father's restraints. 

"What? What happened, Jack?" Andrew hissed. 

"Uh...I was just trying to get a look down at the sea, father. I had leaned too far over and luckily Atlas here was able to catch me before I fell," Jack stammered. 

All eyes were on Atlas, waiting for his confirmation of the story. 

Atlas nodded. "I saw Jack startin' to fall, so I caught him." 

"In the future, I would suggest you view the water from a safer angle," snapped Ryan. Jack flinched but nodded his head obediently. Ryan continued, "I suppose I should thank you. Perhaps you can...join us for dinner, tomorrow at eight? I'll have someone send more information." 

"Oh, thank you sir," Atlas said. "Would you mind asking this fellow here to release me?" Atlas smiled. The guard uncuffed him and allowed Atlas to walk off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! This is going to play out pretty much the same as the film 'Titanic', with minor changes because of characters in both the movie and BioShock :)
> 
> My tumblr is: circus-of-values


End file.
